Tidak Waras
by Nabila Hana BTL
Summary: Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi ketsundereanmu. Serius. Walaupun aku ini pacarmu, bukan berarti aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Apalagi bahasa tsunderemu!/Ah, aku kurang peka ya?/MidorimaxReader/Warning : Menggunakan kata ganti orang pertama, dipanggil dengan nama depan [Y/N], TYPO(s) bertebaran, abal, gaje, alur dan latar gak jelas dan kelainan sejenisnya.


"[Y/N], ada yang mencarimu tuh." sahut seorang teman sekelasku.

Aku mendongak dan mengalihkan pandangan dari kotak bentoku yang sudah kosong. "Siapa?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

Dia mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Entahlah. Dia berambut hijau, tinggi dan berkaca mata. Dia anak basket itu, siapa namanya aku lupa. Kataya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan. Soal klub katanya. Lumayan tampan. Tapi, dia memba-"

"Stop." sahutku kesal. "Tidak perlu sedetail itu." ucapku frustasi. Dia kembali mengangkat bahunya cuek.

* * *

 **Tidak Waras**

 **Rate : T**

 **By Nabila Hana BTL**

 **Summary : Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi ketsundereanmu. Serius. Walaupun aku ini pacarmu, bukan berarti aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Apalagi bahasa tsunderemu!/Ah, aku kurang peka ya?/MidorimaxReader/Warning : Menggunakan kata ganti orang pertama, dipanggil dengan nama depan [Y/N], TYPO(s) bertebaran, , abal, gaje, alur dan latar gak jelas dan kelainan sejenisnya.**

 **Cost : Reader, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Selamat menikmati dan berimajinasi ^O^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku mematung saat dihadapkan dengan sebuah majalah misterius yang baru saja diberikan lumut hijau kepadaku. "Shin, ini apa?" tanyaku bingung. Aku melirik pucuk lumut hijau di hadapanku. Sedangkan lumut itu hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Shin, ini apa?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini wajahnya berubah atau lebih tepatnya terlihat agak gugup. Hei, aku tidak salah bertanya 'kan?

Midorima Shintarou, lumut itu, berdehem singkat. "Menurut _Oha-Asa, lucky item_ [your zodiac] hari ini adalah majalah idol, _nanodayo_. Bu- bukannya aku peduli. Aku tidak mau ikut terkena sial karena pa…., pacarku tidak membawa _lucky item_ …, _nanodayo_ " jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku _speechless._ Kembali kutatap majalah di genggamannya. "Tidak perlu." sahutku cepat. Yang benar saja. Majalah idol? Tidak tidak. Aku bukan otaku atau sejenisnya. Dan, kenapa aku harus menyimpan foto wanita? Bukannya akan lebih normal jika majalah idol yang kupunya itu isinya cowok _boyband_ kece? Kalau begini, aku akan terkesan lesby. Aku bukannya menghina atau apa. Tapi serius. Foto-foto mereka itu berpakaian minim. Maaf saja. Aku kurang berminat untuk melihat tubuh sesama jenisku. Lagipula, akan terlihat konyol bukan saat aku meneteng majalah idol sepanjang aktivitas sekolah? Yang ada malah disita guru.

Aku menatap wajah Shintarou yang terlihat tidak terima. Aku kembali _speechless_. Oh, sayangku, bisakah kau berhenti terobsesi dengan _oha-asa_? Bukannya aku tidak menerimamu apa adanya, hanya saja, ya, begitulah.

"Setidaknya beri aku alasan yang lebih kuat." sahutku kalem.

Shintarou berjenggit kaget. "A- apa maksudmu, _nanodayo_? Apa kau mengira aku membelikanmu _lucky item_ ini –dengan mempertaruhkan harga diriku- untuk hal selain menghindari kesialan? Tentu saja tidak, _nanodayo_." jawabnya tidak nyambung.

Kutepuk jidatku pelan. Sudahlah, aku menyerah. "Berikan padaku. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jikalau guru menyitanya." ucapku datar. Shintarou –walau samar- tersenyum puas. Dia menyerahkan majalah itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan malas.

* * *

 _Susahnya menghadapi tsundere. Apalagi kalau sudah terlanjur sayang._

* * *

Aku menatap serius pada lembaran-lembaran yang baru saja diberikan pelatih padaku. Ya, aku seorang _manager_ perempuan di klub basket sekolahku, SMA Shutoku. Shintarou adalah salah satu tim inti, yang jujur saja telah membuatku bangga telah menjadi kekasihnya. Tolong jangan bertanya bagaimana cara kami bisa jadian. Sungguh, aku merasa tidak tega jika harus membuka aib kekasihku sendiri.

"Istirahat 20 menit!" sahut Miyaji- _senpai_ tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak. Ah, bukannya memperhatikan, malah melamun. Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku segera meletakkan lembaran tadi dan langsung berlari mengambil handuk dan beberapa botol air mineral. Jangan salah dulu, di klub sebesar ini sudah jelas bukan hanya aku _manager_ di sini.

Aku segera membagikan handuk dan air mineral pada para _senpai_ dan anggota klub yang berlalu melewatiku. Aku sedikit menjelajahi setiap sudut, mencari kemana perginya Shintarou. Dan ternyata, dia sudah mendapat handuk dan air mineral entah dari mana.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku tanpa sadar.

"[Y/N]- _chan_!" sahut seseorang. Aku tersentak kaget. Kualihkan pandanganku ke asal suara, di sana Takao tengah menatapku heran. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat kesal? Oh, boleh aku minta handuk dan airnya?" tanyanya beruntun.

Aku segera menyerahkan handuk dan air mineral terakhir di tanganku. Takao menerimanya dengan antusias. Dia langsung menegak air mineral itu lalu menyeka keringatnya sembarangan.

Aku mendengus. "Takao, seharusnya kau meminumnya perlahan. Kasihan perutmu." sahutku mencoba mengingatkan.

Takao tersentak lalu tertawa. "Memangnya aku hamil?" tanyanya di sela tawa.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" bentakku kesal. Ah, memang sulit bicara dengan manusia tukang tertawa yang satu ini.

"Maaf, maaf." ucap Takao sembari menyapu air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya. Tertawa terlalu keras heh? "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat [Y/N]- _chan_ marah kok! Kau terlihat kurang bersemangat saja. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam, enggan menjawab. Kulirik Shintarou. Lirikan kami saling bertemu. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia melirikku? Shintarou langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dengan mulusnya. Aku merengut kesal. "Dasar aneh."

"Oh, jadi kau sedang bermasalah dengan Shin- _chan_?" sahut Takao tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak lagi.

"A-" ingin aku menyangkalnya, tapi Takao benar juga. Hei, tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku punya teman curhat? "Iya." sahutku pelan.

Takao tertawa lagi. "Maaf, maaf. Biar kuberi tahu satu rahasia." ujarnya pelan. Aku terdiam dan secara tidak sadar mulai memperhatikan ucapan Takao.

"Kau tahu, tadi setelah latihan, aku sudah mendapat handuk dan air mineral. Tapi, Shin- _chan_ belum. Dia terus memperhatikan [Y/N]- _chan_ dari kejauhan." Takao mulai menjelaskan. "Aku menggodanya. Namanya juga tsundere, Shin- _chan_ langsung mengambil handuk dan air yang bahkan belum sempat kutegak setetes pun." ucapnya.

Aku terdiam. "Jadi…, intinya?" tanyaku polos.

Takao memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya ampun, [Y/N]- _chan_! Kau ini tidak peka ya? Susah juga kalau tsundere berpasangan dengan orang yang tidak peka." sahutnya yang langsung kubalas dengan _deathglare_ terbaikku. "Intinya, Shin- _chan_ berharap kau datang membawakannya handuk dan air mineral. Anggap saja itu drama seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya yang baru pulang dari peperangan."

Aku kembali terdiam. Daripada memikirkan drama yang dikatakan Takao, aku lebih tertarik pada kalimat pertamanya. "Takao, kau tahu aku dan Shin berpacaran?"

Takao tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sementara di sana –sebelum akhinya para penonton kembali melakukan kegiatan masing-masing- lalu menepuk pundakku berkali-kali. "Memangnya kepada siapa lagi Shin _-chan_ akan curhat soal pujaan hatinya?" serunya pelan sembari tertawa geli.

Ah, benar juga. Memangnya orang antisosial seperti Shintarou akan curhat kepada siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Takao? Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak tega jika harus membeberkan hubungan kami. Kalian tahu lah, bagaimana reaksi orang nanti jika tahu _ikemen_ tsundere mendapat pacar tomboi seperti aku? Bukannya aku takut ditindas –jujur saja, aku sudah terbiasa- tapi lebih kearah 'Kasian Shin, nanti martabatnya sebagai tsundere akan hancur lebur', ya, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru saja jadian dengannya satu bulan yang lalu.

"Takao." sahutku pelan. Kami sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan _gym_. Takao segera menatapku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya cepat.

Aku mendengus, lalu menunjukkan kepadanya sebuah majalah idol yang baru kudapat tadi siang. "Shin memberikanku ini. Katanya _lucky item_." sahutku.

Takao membulatkan matanya. Loh? Memangnya apa yang dahsyat dari perkataanku tadi? " _Sugoi_! Shin- _chan_ tidak pernah mau repot-repot mencari _lucky item_ untuk orang lain –aku saja tidak pernah- apalagi kalau sudah yang memalukan seperti majalah idol!" serunya mengebu-ngebu.

Aku terdiam. "Tapi, Shin bilang, ini agar dia tidak tertimpa sial. Ya, kau tahu, aku pacarnya, jadi aku juga harus membawa _lucky item_ untuk menjaga keberuntungan Shin." sahutku pelan.

Takao terdiam sesaat lalu kembali tertawa. "Kalau memang begitu, seharusnya dia juga mencarikanku _lucky item_ agar pertandingan basket kami jadi lebih beruntung." dia tertawa keras. Lagi-lagi kami jadi pusat perhatian sementara.

Tiba-tiba saja Takao menepuk pundakku mantab. "[Y/N]- _chan_ , tsundere itu memang sulit dihadapi. Maka dari itu, kau harus lebih peka." ucapnya serius.

Aku tertegun. "Peka?" beoku.

Takao mengangguk cepat. "Iya, peka!" sahutnya lagi. Dia menarik tangannya dan mulai memutar-mutar botol air mineral dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau harus tahu, Shin- _chan_ pasti benar-benar menyukaimu. Sampai-sampai dia mau menembakmu, oh, tenang saja, aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kronologinya."

Aku tersenyum hambar.

"Dengar, ya." Takao melanjutkan "Untuk menghadapi orang tsundere, harus dipancing terlebih dahulu!"

Aku terdiam. Dipancing? Sejak kapan Shintarou berubah jadi ikan? Kalau jadi wortel, sih, aku tahu. Ah, sudahlah. Itu kan hanya metafora saja.

Takao tersenyum simpul. "Itu saja petunjuk dariku." sahutnya cepat. Aku mendongak kaget. Itu saja? "[Y/N]- _chan_ itu kan pacarnya Shin- _chan_ , kau nanti tahu sendiri kok! Semangat!" ucapnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu dia beranjak pergi menghampiri Miyaji- _senpai_ entah untuk apa.

Aku terpaku. Semangat? Semangat untuk apa?

* * *

 _Tanpa sadar, aku pun ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat._

* * *

Aku segera beranjak dari kelas setelah selesai mengerjakan piket. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Kutatap layar ponselku dan menemukan surel dari 'Lumut Hijau' di sana. "Shin?" gumanku bingung. Kubuka pesan surel yang dia kirimkan.

 ** _From : Lumut Hijau_**

 ** _Subject : No subject_**

 ** _Aku ada di kelas._**

Aku menyerngit bingung. Lalu? Kalau dia ada di kelas, memangnya kenapa? Aku terdiam. Aku jadi ingat saran dari Takao untuk lebih peka. Sebenarnya apa arti peka itu sendiri, aku tidak terlalu paham. Ah, lebih baik aku segera ke kelasnya saja. Aku segera melesat ke kelas Shintarou yang berada tepat di sebelah kelasku. Aku mengintip sedikit ke kelasnya, dan kutemukan Shintarou tengah duduk di bangkunya –ujung kanan paling belakang- sembari menyilangkan tangannya. Dia segera menengok ke arahku. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Loh?

Aku melangkah ragu ke dalam. Kuhampiri Shintarou yang masih setia menatap gerbang sekolah dari balik jendela.

"Shin-"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, [Y/N]?"

GEDUGEDUBRAK!

"Kau yang mengirimkan surel padaku!" bentakku kesal. Oh, ya ampun.

Shintarou menatapku tajam. "Aku tidak memintamu ke sini kan?"

Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan soal peka dan lainnya. Aku mendengus, lalu menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Shintarou. "Kau terlihat kesal. Ada apa, Shin?" tanyaku. Biarkan aku melupakan luapan emosiku tadi.

Shintarou terdiam sesaat. "Tidak ada, _nanodayo_." sahutnya kalem.

Emosi? Sangat. Aku mengelus dadaku, mencoba meredakan amarah. Kami terjebak dalam keheningan panjang. Aku bosan. Daripada berdebat, lebih baik aku membaca majalah idol itu. Aku merongoh tasku dan mengambil majalah, lalu membolak-balik halaman demi halaman, mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kau masih membawanya?" tanya Shintarou tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, lalu kembali melihat-lihat artikel-artikel panjang di majalah. "Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku membuangnya." sahutku santai. Ya, daripada dibuang, lebih baik dibaca kan? Buku itu jendela ilmu. Ya. Aku juga kurang yakin majalah yang kubaca ini ada hubungannya dengan perumpaman tadi atau tidak. "Lagipula, Shin sudah membelikannya untukku. Tidak mungkin aku tega membuangnya." ucapku jujur.

Aku tidak mendengar balasan darinya. Ah, sudahlah. Susahnya menghadapi tsundere. Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya? Kalau begini terus, jangan-jangan kata kekasih yang menghubungkan kami ini akan sirna begitu saja. Aku tidak munafik. Aku sangat menyukai Shintarou sejak pertama bertemu. Dia itu unik. Dengan tinggi di atas 180 cm dia memiliki rambut hijau yang jarang. Dia juga aneh dengan benda-benda aneh yang selalu dia bawa kemana pun dia pergi –mungkin kecuali saat sedang mandi-. Dia sangat kikuk dan bodoh. Pintar akademik tapi gagap dalam bersosialisasi. Ah, kenapa anak tomboi sepertiku bisa berakhir dengan makhluk lumut ini? Alasannya aku tidak peduli. Yang kutahu, aku tidak mau hubungan kami berakhir.

Aku harus mencari cara. Heh, sebenarnya agak aneh jika sang gadis yang bergerak lebih dulu. Tapi, toh, daripada berakhir tragis, lebih baik berjalan miris. Oh, bagaimana kalau-

"Shin, bagaimana kalau besok aku ikut denganmu untuk mencari _lucky item_?" tanyaku spontan. Semoga saja ini berhasil.

Shintarou menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Lalu mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke gerbang sekolah. "Tidak mau, _nanodayo_."

JLEB.

Apa-apaan? "Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanyaku heran.

Shintarou tidak menatapku. "Kenapa kau mengajakku, _nanodayo_?" ucapnya balik bertanya.

"Loh? Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengajak pacarku?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini Shintarou menatapku tajam. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau, memang ada kilatan amarah di matanya? "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Takao saja?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Loh? Kenapa harus Takao? Aku terpaku. Sungguh. Aku tidak paham. Kenapa harus dengan Takao? Ah, sudah lupakan. Pikirkan hal lain. Takao mengatakan agar aku lebih peka. Itu yang dia bilang padaku saat di _gym_ tadi. Saat kami mengobrol berdua dan Takao malah terus-terusan tertawa.

Oh, tunggu dulu.

Aku menutup majalah itu dan meletakkannya di meja Shintarou. "Shin, jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu?" tebakku.

Shintarou tersentak. "Ti –tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu, _nanodayo_." elaknya cepat.

Aku mengerjap bingung. "Hei, aku dan Takao itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." aku mencoba membela diri.

"Oh. Itu bukan urusanku, _nanodayo_." ucapnya cuek.

Aku menggebrak meja keras. Shintarou tidak terlihat terkejut. "Tentu saja itu urusanmu, lumut hijau! Aku ini pacarmu!" ucapku emosi. Duh, kenapa aku jadi marah?

"Lalu?" Shintarou menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kuanggap itu sebagai tantangan perang. "Aku harus cemburu? Begitu kah?" tanyanya.

Uh, rasanya telingaku agak gatal karena tidak mendengar kata _nanodayo_ dari mulut lumut ini. "Tentu saja!"

Shintarou menatapku tajam. "Cemburu atau tidak, apa pedulimu, [Y/N]?" tanya memancing.

"Tentu saja aku peduli!" teriakku keras.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena kau itu pacarku, _baka_!" bagus. Sekarang aku benar-benar naik pitam.

"Lalu, kalau kau itu pacarku memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau peduli? Kalau kita bukan sepasang kekasih, kau tidak akan peduli?" tanyanya beruntun.

Apa maumu, lumut hijau?! "Aku peduli karena aku menyukaimu!" bentakku keras.

Shintarou tersentak. Aku terhenyak. Bagus. Kalimat macam apa tadi?

Aku berdehem dan kembali duduk. Keheningan kembali menyerang kami.

"Aku tidak cemburu, _nanodayo_." sahut Shintarou tiba-tiba. Tatapannya kembali datar. Tapi, aku dapat melihat jelas sebuah garis tipis di wajahnya. Malu, heh? "Aku tidak akan cemburu, _nanodayo_."

Aku terdiam. Kubiarkan dia bicara sesuka hati. Jarang sekali mendengarnya mengomel.

"Lagipula, mana ada lelaki waras yang mau mengambil gadis tomboi pemalas sepertimu dariku? Tidak mungkin ada." ucapnya kalem.

 _Twitch!_

Alisku berkedut kesal. Berarti hanya orang tidak waras saja yang akan menyukaiku? Eh, tunggu. "Berarti Shin itu tidak waras?" tanyaku polos.

Shintarou terdiam. Haha. Rasakan bumerang itu, lumut hijau.

"[Y/N]" panggilnya pelan.

Aku terdiam.

"Kalau aku ini tidak waras," Shintarou menjeda kalimatnya. Seakan mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. "kenapa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya.

Aku _speechless_. Tunggu. Tadi dia tanya apa? "Kenapa?" sahutku heran. "Itu karena aku menyukai pria tsundere pembawa _lucky item_ yang bodoh. Kalau Shin sendiri, kenapa kau mau menembak gadis sepertiku?"

Shintarou terdiam. Dia tersenyum simpul. Oh, ya Tuhan! Tersenyum!

"Karena aku menyukai gadis tomboi berisik yang menyukaiku, _nanodayo_." jawabnya tanpa beban.

Shintarou terdiam. Aku pun terdiam. Entah karena apa, kami berdua sama-sama tertawa.

"Ternyata, kita berdua tidak waras." sahutku bergurau. Shintarou menahan tawanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sepasang Midorima yang tidak waras, _nanodayo_." tambahnya lagi.

Aku menyerngit. "Midorima?"

Shintarou mengenggam kedua tanganku erat. "Aku bersumpah akan membuat gadis tidak waras ini menjadi milikku seutuhnya." ucapnya serius.

Aku terdiam. Loh? Kenapa wajahku terasa panas? Loh? Kenapa jantungku menggila? Oh, Tuhan, rasanya aku akan pingsan!

* * *

 _Pada akhirnya kami hanyalah sepasang kekasih tidak waras._

* * *

Setelah acara mengobrol tadi, kami berdua memutuskan untuk pulang. Kami berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Ya, rumah kami satu arah.

"Shin." sahutku padanya.

Shintarou menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapku –yang lebih pendek darinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku berdehem. "Hubungan kita ini…, dirahasiakan saja, ya?" tanyaku dengan nada melemas. Bukannya apa. Aku tidak rela Shintarou didekati gadis lain karena dikira cap 'jomblo' masih tertempel padanya. Maaf saja. Aku tidak mau berakhir dengan cemburu dan malah merusak hubungan kami. Lagipula, membayangkan bagaimana si tsundere yang satu ini membela diri saat kutuduh selingkuh…., dia tidak akan bicara banyak!

Shintarou terdiam sesaat. Langkah kami berhenti. "Bukan urusanku, _nanodayo_."

Dan setelah itu, aku mengumumkan hubungan kami melalui seluruh akun pribadiku. Reaksi orang-orang sangat beragam. Ada yang terkejut, bersuka cita, tidak percaya, dan ada yang…., tidak peduli. Shintarou telah mengizinkanku –itulah penafsiranku- jadi, biar saja ku _upload_ foto-foto mesra kami. Toh, paling juga dia tidak peduli.

Esoknya, Shintarou datang dan meneriakiku.

"BUKAN BERARTI KAU HARUS MELEBIH-LEBIHKANNYA, [Y/N]!"

* * *

 _Karena pada akhirnya, hanya kau lumut hijau yang kucinta_

* * *

.

.

.

~ _Fin~_

* * *

Hana : Hah? Apaan nih?!

Nabila : fanfict lah, apalagi kalau bukan?

Hana : Terus, GIMANA NASIB SEMUA FANFICT ON-GOING KAMU?!

Nabila : Haha..., entar Nabila urus...

Hana : DASAR AUTHOR TAK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB!

Nabila : *pundung*

Yosh, minna.

Biarkanlah kita berimajinasi sedikit XD

Saya juga make kata gati 'aku' bukan 'kamu' jadi agak rancu XD

Maaf-maaf... hehe..,

Yosh! Sekian fanfict abal saya.

Maaf kalau gak berkualitas dan malah nyampah :(

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai :D


End file.
